Quando Morrem as Palavras
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Rápido, forte, forte, rápido, fundo.' - Cas


**Quando Morrem as Palavras**

Eu toquei de leve seu rosto e pude senti-lo tremer.

Vi Castiel fechar os olhos e tive vontade de pedir para ele não fazê-lo, tive vontade de pedir que ele olhasse pra mim e só pra mim, e nunca mais desviasse os olhos.

Chegue mais perto dele, beijei de leve sua testa, sentindo a respiração descompassada dele bater em meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse, mesmo já tendo compartilhado milhares de momentos como esse.

Não importava afinal, sempre parecia diferente, com Castiel tudo sempre era diferente.

Beijei o nariz e só então encostei meus lábios nos seus, ele respirava pesado, totalmente entregue a mim.

_Dean... - ele disse e eu sorri, me deliciando por escutar meu nome sair tão delicadamente.

_Cas. - retruquei, logo depois, sugando-lhe o pescoço com força, deixando uma marca, visível o suficiente para que todos pudessem ver que ele era meu.

Senti as mãos dele entrarem timidamente por dentro de minha camisa, apalpando cada pedaço de pele minha que estava escondida. Ele beijou meu pesoço e logo eu senti as mãos dele puxarem minha camisa para cima, expondo para os olhos azuis o meu corpo, que ele já conhecia.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, a boca dele molhando meus ombros, beijando e mordendo cada parte que encontrava e eu gemi, enfiando as mãos dentro das calças dele, tentando senti-lo.

Ele me trouxe para o colo e eu me sentei em cima dele, as pernas ao lado de seu corpo e a boca dele ainda grudade em minha pele enquanto eu gemia descontrolado, perdendo a sanidade cada vez que aquela lingua passeava em mim.

Castiel tirou o sobretudo, eu o ajudei com a gravata e a camisa, logo pude sentir a pele dele colar-se mais a minha, as mãos dele apertando minhas costas me trazendo mais e mais para si, me fazendo sentir aquecido, amado, protegido... Eram essas as sensações que ele me passava, e eu o amava.

O amava incondicionalmente.

Enrosquei as pernas em seu quadril e colei meus lábios em seu ouvido, falando manso, do modo que eu sabia que ele gostava.

_Cas... Me leve pro quarto... - ofeguei sentindo as mãos dele apertarem-me ainda mais. - Me ame, Cas.

_Sempre, Dean. - eu o ouvi responder e então ele se levantou me levando junto em direção ao quarto que dividíamos.

Ele deitou-me com delicadeza no colchão macio, não demorou a beijar-me novamente, a língua dançando dentro de minha boca, acompanhando os movimentos da minha enquanto suas mãos puxavam minha calça com desespero para baixo.

Ajudei-o com a própria calça depois que ele me despiu inteiramente, deixei que ele me marcasse em todos os lugares, porque afinal, eu era e sempre seria dele.

Eu não precisava pedir para ele me tocar, ele fazia tudo certo, fazia o que eu gostava. Joguei a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia ele descer com a língua por meu abdomen, chegando logo em minha virilha. Não demorou a me abocanhar inteiro, chupando forte e intenso, do jeito que eu gostava.

Gemi.

Sentindo que já estava quase chegando ao orgasmo, afastei-o do meio de minhas pernas e vi o anjo safado sorrir, totalmente indecente, sexy demais.

_Eu quero, Cas... - disse e vi ele encaixando-se no meio de minhas pernas.

Travei o maxilar e apertei o lençol entre meus dedos, a sensação desconfortável de ter os dedos de Castiel dentro de mim passando aos poucos.

_Ah... Dean. - ouvi ele gemer, adicionando mais um dedo naquela carícia íntima.

_Cas... - correspondi, agora empurrando-me em direção ao dedos cumpridos que massageavam meu interior. - Agora, Cas.

Senti um vazio ao senti-lo sair de mim, mas então ele beijou-me a testa, as bochechas e a boca, entrando devagar, me fazendo acolhe-lo e esmagá-lo com meu corpo.

Parou apenas quando estava inteiro dentro de mim, espalhando beijos pelo meu peito enquanto esperava eu me acostumar com ele. Eu podia sentir seu pênis lçatejar e isso me fazia ficar louco.

Empurrei-me em direção a ele e Castiel engasgou, a voz rouca logo se fez ouvir pelo quarto enchendo meus ouvidos:

_Dean...

E então retirou-se quase que completemente, para depois colocar-se de novo em mim.

_Cas... - gemi sem conseguir me controlar.

_Rápido, forte, forte, rápido, fundo._

Deus! Eu delirava, empurrava-me de encontro a sua virilha, sentindo o pênis de Castiel alcançar-me cada vez mais fundo. Finquei minahs unhas em seu ombro e ele urrou, investindo ainda mais em direção a mim. Enlacei o quadril esguio com minhas pernas, pedindo incessantemente para ele não parar.

A cama batia na parede pela força que ele impunha, eu segurava na cabeceira, as pernas agora abertas ao máximo, uma delas, a esquerda eu acho, apoiada no ombro do anjo, enquanto ele investia mais fundo.

Castiel não gritava, ele ronronava baixo, passando a barba por fazer em meu pescoço enquanto enfiava o nariz em meus cabelos, respirando descompassadamente me fazendo arrepiar a cada novo suspiro que soltava quando se metia mais para dentro de mim.

A pele dele chocava-se com a minha, o barulho me fazia ficar mais excitado e eu comecei a puxá-lo cada vez mais, querendo que ele se fundisse ao meu corpo, querendo que ele ficasse comigo pra sempre e nunca mais se fosse.

_Cas... - era só o que eu conseguia dizer, era só o que eu queria dizer.

A mão dele fechou-se no meu pênis, que molhado pelo pré-gozo, fazia com que a mão do anjo deslizasse deliciosamente, arrancando mais gemidos enlouquecidos de minha garganta, não demorou para que eu jogasse a cabeça para trás, vendo as estrelas brilharem no teto do quarto, a sensação extasiante de me sentir invadido por ele.

Enquanto me derramava em um orgasmo enlouquecer, ouvi Castiel gritar, o prazer tomando conta de seu corpo, me fazendo senti-lo tremer enquanto me molhava com o sêmem quente.

Ele saiu de cima de mim, deitando ao meu lado, o suor que escorria em sua fronte, brilhava pela luz que vinha da janela. Castiel se virou para o meu rosto, os olhos brilhavam e ele sorria.

_Eu senti falta disso, Dean. - ele disse. - Eu senti falta de você... De nós.

Eu mordi os lábios me aproximando dele, enroscando-me em seu corpo, como se nunca mais fosse deixá-lo se afastar.

_Eu também, Cas. - respondi por fim. - Eu também.

E dormi abraçado a ele.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu achei a coisa mais linda_ *abraça a fic* ,_ comentem pra eu saber se gostaram também =*


End file.
